Deuterium (Fourth Reich)
Deuterium is a stable isotope of hydrogen. It produces no emmissions when burned, except for water vapor. History In World War II, many countries attempted to use it for nuclear weapons, but production was going too slow. And, it was eventually abandoned by both sides and forgoten. But, curious Berlin University students took some ocean water in 2002 and discovered a small percentage of Deuterium in it. They separated it, and they decided to run a small toy car that runs on gasoline that they made. To their suprise, the car ran at 5.7 times the speed for 3.2 times more the time than on petrol (the car's recommended fuel). They presented this to the proffesors, and they were very impressed. The University soon built a small Deuterium Reactor, that compresses hydrogen in water, turns it into Deuterium and pumps it up to the surface. They soon had a small jar of Deutetirium that looked much like water (except it had a blue tinge to it) and they poured it into a regular gasoline car. The small jug fueled the car for 1 month. The University presented this to the military, and they immediately lobbyed for funds in Parliament. Parliament quickly passed the application and gave the University and the Military over 2 billion Franks to spend on the project. By 2006, the first Deuterium engine had been produced, running on Deuterium and being 10 times more efficient than a similar V4 engine. And by 2007, the first large-scale Deuterium farm similar to the original small reactor the students built was up and running. And, in 2009, the first tank batalion that runs entirely on Deuterium was built in a factory, ready for combat. Recycling Deuterium Engine It re-uses the water vapor emmited by Deuterium burning to make new Deuterium to burn. An almost never-ending cycle. Still on the drawing board of Standard Deuterium Co. It has been concluded that some Deuterium would be lost every cycle, but only a marginal amount. If the new engine was implemented, vehicles could last 100 times longer than usual (gas engines). Powder Deuterium A recent study has concluded that Deuterium is actually highly flammable, but only in solid form. Scientists froze Deuterium and crushed it into powder and ignited it. Even though the Deuterium did not burn for long, it released a tremendous amount of energy and the new discovery is being considered by Standard Deuterium. They hope to make a pistol with the technology soon. Countries With Deuretrium Technology New Germany Tanks *Reactor v-4 tank: Your average tank fitted with a deuterium engine. Boasting a 115mm gun cannon and a 10mm machine gun, it a practical and reliable fighter. Aircraft *Eurofighter Reactor Typhoon: The Eurofighter Typhoon fitted with a deuterium engine. Armed with a macihne gun, Harpoons for ground targets and METEORs for aircraft. Anit-Air Modules *Reactor VUL-5: Mobile Vulcan anti-air vehicle. Has 2 Vulcan cannons to fire at Aircraft. *Reactor SAM-5: Mobile Surface to Air Missile vehicle. Has a single SAM launcher cannon attached to shoot down aircraft. Artillery *F.I.R.E.S.T.R.I.K.E v-4 shell artillery: Mounted with a 150mm canon, and 10mm Machine gun, development was already starting in the year 2000, but was delayed then picked up again by the new government. *F.I.R.E.S.T.R.I.K.E v-6 rocket artillery: Mounted on the same chasis as the FIRESTRIKE v-4, it is armed with large rockets to bombard ennemy bases and positions to pin them down. Hand Guns *NightHawk: First pistol to ever use powdered Deuterium instead of gunpowder. It is standard issue to all soldiers in the armed forces. Sail Ships *Hyperion class battleship *Chandelier class missile boat *on the drawing board: **Aigaion class cruiser **Brehmen class sub Space Craft *Reisender class: **Reisender ost Berlin: The first military space ship by New Germany. It features deuterium recycling rechnology and thus can travel enormous distances (from Earth to Pluto) on just a small jug of Deuterium. Most of the Deuterium is burned when the craft is changing direction, landing and taking off. The rest of the way, the craft harnesses electromagnetic power from the stars and planets with sail-like pieces of carbon fibre. The whole ship, in fact, was based on pre-modern woodern sail ships typical of European countries. The scientists and designers of the Reisender class even likes to call the ship a Star sailer Reactors *Berlin University reactor: No longer operational, it is displayed in the hall of the university. *Copenhagen reactor: The first full size reactor in the world. *Hamburg reactor: The largest reactor built thus far by New Germany. *Amsterdam reactor: Now completed, it is just off the coast of Amsterdam and is heavily guarded because of it's size. Category: Fourth Reich Category:Technology